


Primeras veces

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Fue un romance que empezó lento, y ciertamente, Riku lo sabía. Sin embargo, le gustaba recordar todas esas primeras veces en la relación que le hacía feliz en la actualidad, aún después de dos años de aquel primer acercamiento...
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 4





	1. Primer acercamiento (y pensamiento inusual)

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de drabbles, porque no estoy conforme con la cantidad de cosas cortas que tengo escritas de este par (y eso que son los nenes de los que más escribo, eh). Tendrá... ¿dieciséis capítulos? como mínimo, a ver si a mi cabecita no se le ocurren más(?

Era un día agitado para los muchachos de Idolish7. Riku sabía que si ese día se le ocurría acercarse a Iori, este lo regañaría porque "lo ideal es tener todo en orden para cuando vuelva la manager" le había dicho, o en realidad, gritado, mientras estaba apurado.

"No es mi culpa que Tamaki desordenara todo, jum" pensó un poco molesto, después de que el de cabellos obscuros le pidiera que ordenase la sala de estar, Riku, mientras, hacía un puchero a la nada. Qué ganas de estar jugando, o ensayando, o quizás estar leyendo un cómic. En cambio, estaba atrapado en la casa con un muchacho que sólo podía ponerle atención al aseo y al orden.

"Quisiera que estuviera conmigo" pensó, aunque inmediatamente se avergonzó de ese pensamiento "¡Digo! para no estar aburrido, sí, es eso, ¡por supuesto! ¿sino, qué sería?" se cuestionó mentalmente, algo abochornado por su propia mente que le había jugado una mala pasada.

-¿Nanase-san? -Iori apareció casi por arte de magia, y Riku, que se había sentado en el sofá, dio un pequeño respingo. No había ordenado nada de lo que Iori le había pedido, y sólo se había dedicado a reclamar mentalmente sin poder resolver nada de lo que quería. Bueno, al menos el destino le había puesto a Iori en frente, al menos ya no estaba aburrido.

-¡Iori! Prometo que ordenaré, es sólo que, que... -No tenía ninguna excusa, porque, no era como si se hubiera quedado en el sofá porque le daba pereza hacer algo. más bien, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba sentado en el sillón.

-¿Qué...? -Dejó la frase abierta el muchacho de cabellos negros, como esperando la continuación de esta.

-¡Qué no sabía cómo comenzar exactamente! -Dijo, sabiendo que era una pequeña mentira. No podía decirle la verdad a Iori, ¿qué le diría? ¿que se había sentado en el sofá a pensar en las miles de manera de quejarse de estar a solas con él sólo porque estaba aburrido? ¡de todas maneras sólo pasaban discutiendo!

Ciertamente Riku prefería discutir con Iori, que estar solo.

-Hum... -Iori entrecerró un poco sus ojos y se acercó despacio. Riku se sintió estremecer y tuvo algo de miedo, "¿miedo, de qué? si Iori jamás me haría algo malo" pensó, pero, ¿de dónde venía esa total confianza en Iori? "claro, él jamás me ha hecho algo malo, pero siempre me grita, fijo sólo me está molestando" reflexionó, mientras sus ojos se cerraban como por reflejo.

Espero algún regaño, más sólo sintió un suave contacto en su frente, una calidez como compartida, y lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que un par de labios no estaban frente a él, sino que estaban posados en lo alto de su rostro.

-No pareces tener fiebre... -Mencionó despacio, mientras se separaba de él y parecía dubitativo, tratando de buscar una razón.

-¿Por qué...? -Preguntó Riku, mientras sentía su rostro comenzar a arder, y los colores subir sobre sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pensé que podías tener fiebre ya que tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y... -Pareció salir de su trance, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho fuera más mecánico que a consciencia.

Hubo un ligero silencio, y Riku pensó que en vez de eso, sólo quería que le entregara otra cosa, pero, ¿qué?, ni siquiera él pudo responderlo.

-Eh, eh... -Iori pareció reaccionar, y se alejó sonrojado, de la sala de estar.

"¡Lo siento Nanase-san! olvida eso, ¿¡Me oíste!? Es sólo que Nii-san tomaba mi temperatura así, ¡sólo eso!" se escuchó a la distancia.

Riku quedó perplejo, sonrojado, sin poder moverse ni un milímetro y con el rostro ardiendo mucho más de lo que debería.

"Estaba muy cerca..." suspiró, e inmediatamente después, espabiló, mientras sus manos frías (a causa de la sorpresa y la caída de la presión momentánea que tuvo) se dirigían a sus ardientes mejillas.

"¡No! ¡basta! ni siquiera sé por qué estoy así" sollozó Riku, algo frustrado.

Era la primera vez que pensaba algo tan inusual como querer pasar el tiempo con Iori, y sucedía, justamente, aquello, ¿cómo debía mirarlo de ahora en adelante?


	2. Primer roce indiscreto

Si había una palabra que describiera a Nanase Riku, esa era "indiscreto". Era ruidoso, inquieto, demasiado honesto como para ocultar las cosas, y muy, pero muy transparente.

Por lo mismo es que últimamente el grupo había comenzado a preocuparse por el muchacho de rojizos cabellos. Estaba más torpe, más distraído, no se le veía tan vivaz.

¿Qué le ocurría al centro del grupo? Era la tarea de Iori Izumi averiguarlo. Iori no era muy amigo de Riku, así que el pelirrojo notó de inmediato cuando el chico se acercó con intenciones de sonsacarle razones para estar tan distraído, ¡si sólo supiera!

Porque sí, Riku todavía tenía resentimientos hacia Iori por tomarle la temperatura con los labios, ¡aquella noche llegó a su cuarto a buscar en su celular cuántas maneras distintas de medir la temperatura existían! Habían muchas, muchas de ellas, y no incluían un contacto tan íntimo.

"De todas maneras, Iori no hace algo que sea innecesario, sus acciones son muy pensadas... ¡ahora me siento culpable!"

-¿Nanase-san? ¿estás bien? –Fue la pregunta inesperada que lo llevó a vivir un déjà vu.

No quería otro beso sobre la frente por el malentendido de sonrojarse, así que asintió mirando a otro lado.

-¿Seguro? No puedes cargar con todo tú solo, eres un idiota que sólo preocupa al resto. –Mencionó mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Ninguno se miraba, pero, seguían compartiendo palabras sencillas...

-Seguro. Además, ¡deja de preocuparte tanto! Puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo. –Mencionó con un puchero–, ¡me estás ofendiendo, a pesar de ser tú el menor...!

Riku alzó su mano para quejarse, pero Iori levantó la propia y tomó, entre la suya, la del pelirrojo, que era tan cálida, a pesar de estar sudorosa por los nervios.

-Tienes que aprender, o a mentir mejor, o a saber cuando rendirte. Aunque ni con ambas opciones, podrás negar que estás actuando raro. –Iori le observó con el ceño fruncido mientras empujaba hacia abajo de él, y se acercó demasiado a Riku.

Si había alguien que le enseñara a respirar, que por favor llegase pronto, que con Iori a esa distancia, con esos ojos obstinados y esa profundidad azul, parecía habérsele olvidado.

Sus frentes chocaban, e Iori le miraba prácticamente frustrado.

-Yo... Sólo no he podido dejar de pensar en alguien y he estado preocupado. Pero prometo que se me pasará pronto –Tomó la mano de Iori, y, accidentalmente, entrelazó sus dedos–, ¡lo prometo! –Exclamó, mientras se acercaba más a su rostro, y sus miradas parecían contactar con ira, pero, sólo era una determinación muy pautada.

-Per-perfecto. –Tartamudeó Iori, desenlazando los dedos, y mirando a otro lado–, a ver si así dejas de causar problemas, idiota. –Mencionó, y antes de que Riku pudiera quejarse, Iori le acarició el cabello a la par que suspiraba, y se marchaba, evidentemente cansado.

“Su tacto... ¡lo hizo de inmediato, ah! Mientras yo no he podido ni siquiera comenzar una charla después de lo de la fiebre. ¡Condenado Iori!”

Aunque, al rato cayó en cuenta, de que había entrelazado sus dedos con dos propósitos. Y se avergonzó ante aquella indiscreta muestra de seguridad.

"Sé que, lo hice inconscientemente, porque bueno, quería transmitirle mi determinación con fuerza. Pero... ¿cuál fue el segundo motivo?"

Indiscretamente, sus manos trataron de demostrarle el afecto del que Riku, poco a poco, comenzaba a hacerse consciente.


	3. Primer latido desbaratado

-¿Iorin jamás se ha enamorado? -Preguntó una vez Tamaki, sin saber interpretar la mirada de panico del joven de cabellos obscuros.

-¡Yotsuba-san! ¡sabes que esas cosas son un tabú acá! -Le riñó Iori, mientras los ligeros tonos carmesíes adornaban sus mejillas.

Oh, claro que Iori se había enamorado. Eso podía vislumbrar Riku en esas mejillas encendidas, o en esos ojos suplicantes de silencio, o en esas manos sudorosas que evidentemente relucían ante la luz blanca de la ampolleta, y hacía ver sus manos perladas.

Iori Izumi ya se había enamorado una vez, y parecía que nadie podía suponerlo por su tosca personalidad.

Pero es que, ¿cómo no había caído en cuenta de ello? ¡todo el mundo al menos tiene un primer amor! Una persona con la cual quiere perderse, con quién quiere olvidar el mundo, una persona con la que quiere sonreír.

Riku adora sonreír. Adora que Iori le haga enojar, porque así tiene una excusa para ver su sonrisa presumida, adora el ceño concentrado de Iori cuando parece querer resolver problemas de universitarios y sencillamente se encierra hora y media, hasta que decide ir a por un comestible y Riku debe esconderse para que no se dé cuenta de que sus manos tiemblan por un motivo que no entiende. Adora mirar a Iori para después molestarle al decir "tu rostro lucía así", hacerle caretas y sonsacarle una mueca distinta dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Había muchas cosas que Riku adoraba de ver en Iori, o cosas que sencillamente, Riku adoraba de su libertad, como poder colarse a la cocina a altas horas sin ser tratado como un niño pequeño, y sentarse junto al de cabellos negros, para escucharlo murmurar por lo bajo cuán estresado se encuentra al sentir que no hace algo bien, verlo llevar sus yemas de los dedos al puente de la nariz, verle fruncir el ceño mientras lo envía a dormir porque "¡En la mañana estarás agotado, y tu rendimiento en el canto bajará!" repetía divertidamente en voz baja, tratando de memorar cuántas veces se lo debe de haber dicho. O le gustaba ver esos ojitos empequeñecidos a las tantas de la mañana, a veces incluso aún no lograban adaptarse a la luz e Iori deducía "Estás sin abrigo, ve a ponerte un abrigo, Nanase-san", que salía incluso más veloz que un genuino "buenos días".

De repente se había ido por las ramas, ¡no lo había notado! Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que Iori le brindaba casi como una dulce rutina de la que no parecía aburrirse por estar embrujado. Aunque a veces, pensaba, amaba el liderazgo del menor, adoraba esas veces en que tomaba la situación en sus manos y sentías que nada podía salir mal... ¡otra vez se había desviado!

-¡Ya veo! Entonces te gusta él. -Vociferó Tamaki, saltando alegremente, y Riku sintió que su pecho se salía de control como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Qué? ¿qué? Era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, ¿entonces, Iori había respondido?

-¡No! No saques tus deducciones, Yotsuba-san.

-Pero si no has dejado de mirarlo, ¡es normal pensar eso! -Respondió Tamaki, mientras Iori parecía querer hundirse en un profundo pozo y nunca salir de allí.

Repentinamente, la mirada de Iori se escabulló hasta dar con la silueta de Riku, e hicieron contacto visual una vez subió su rostro. El pelirrojo sintió que sus rodillas temblaban mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y su respiración comenzaba a apaciguar, al momento en que sus latidos aumentaban su frecuencia al punto de sentirse en sus oídos.

-¡Cuando te gusta alguien, provoca algo inusual en ti! Así es como se siente. -Continuó escuchando a lo lejos, pero ya no entendía el contexto después de lo que había pasado.

A Riku le gustaba Iori. Y huyó de la sala después de notarlo.


	4. Primer tropiezo (y confesión accidental)

¡Listo! Nanase Riku no quería saber nada del amor por esos momentos. Todavía se sentía absurdamente confundido, ¡no quería negar que le gustaba! porque sencillamente, nunca se había enamorado, así que no había punto de comparación.

Había comenzado a ver dramas en la televisión, leer manga, leer historietas, y definitivamente, hasta los héroes parecían comprender mejor aquellos "doki, doki*" que sus corazones hacían -o eso decía en las viñetas-.

Sin dudas, todos se habían percatado del particular interés de Riku por el amor. Iori de vez en cuando le lanzaba una miradas nada cautelosa, mientras le arrebataba el mando, o le quitaba las historietas, siempre encontrándose con el mismo rostro de mofletes hinchados, sonrojados, con ojitos indignados y pucheros.

-¡Nanase-san! –Dijo Iori con su voz estridente–, no sé qué te ha sucedido, pero si te ha comenzado a gustar una chica, te advierto que es malísimo. ¡No podemos enamorarnos! –Mencionó sin verlo, seguramente porque se sentía culpable de violentar la regla.

“Pero Iori no es una chica, así que estaría bien para él ¿no?” dedujo, mientras reía bobalicón y luego se golpeaba mentalmente.

¡Apenas hacia menos de cuatro semanas que notó que le gustaba, no podía dejarse llevar! Debía mantenerlo en secreto hasta que otra chica llegase a alborotar sus hormonas, no debía salir de sus labios el sencillo hecho de que gustaba del menor.

Ah, hasta se sentía culpable de estar mirando esos ojos de manera tan envolvente, mientras sus ojitos empequeñecían por el mero gusto de la vista.

-Iori... –Suspiró, sintiendo venir un bostezo de lo profundo de su estómago–, tengo sueño, ¿puedo ir a dormir? –murmuró, mientras frotaba sus ojitos a modo de intentar desperezarse, sin conseguirlo. Eran esos momentos en los que conseguía hablar con Iori, en los cuáles se sentía pleno.

-Bueno, puedes. Ve a tu cuarto, haré unas cosas y luego iré a supervisar si duermes de manera adecuada. Si tienes algún problema, presiona el botón automático del celular, o golpea la muralla que da al cuarto de Nii-san, y ambos vendremos. –Dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos y el pelirrojo lo miraba somnoliento. Era tan tierno cuando se preocupaba por él, que no estaba dispuesto a darle pelea, y menos en esos momentos.

-Vale, vale. –Mencionó, mientras fue en dirección a su cuarto.

“Iori es demasiado dulce conmigo. Digo, quizás es menos gruñón conmigo, y eso me da esperanzas, ¡Ah! Es tan injusto” pensó, mientras con su boca trataba de cubrir su bostezo–, quizás debería evitar seguir leyendo revistas o ver dramas románticos, de alguna u otra manera, alguien más se dará cuenta, y me meteré en problemas.

Comenzó a caminar, y cuando casi llegaba al cuarto, recordó que dejó una de sus historietas en el salón, así que decidió volver por ella.

“Iori me regañará si no lo hago, uh” casi como un zombie, dio media vuelta y se dirigió lejos de su cuarto.

Chocó ligeramente con alguien, y más que enojarse, sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba, para vislumbrar los ojitos perdidos y desorientados de Iori. En su mano derecha, llevaba algo que parecía ser su cómic.

¡Iori se había tomado la molestia de traer su historieta! ¡sólo por él! Se sentía tan absurdamente feliz.

Iori se alejó un poco, ligeramente preocupado, pero Riku sentía tan tibiecito el pecho de su compañero, que por reflejo se acercó un poco más, sin embargo, casi cayó de bruces.

Si no fuera porque Iori velozmente se agachó, para sujetar el cuerpo del adormilado pelirrojo... Riku sonrió un poco, y se abrazó al cuello del de cabellos obscuros, acercándole a él.

-Gracias Iori, por eso me gustas mucho. –Murmuró, sintiendo el cuerpo de Iori estremecer.

Casualidad, abrazo, contexto, confesión, ¿no vendría el beso, ahora? Con lentitud, Riku se acercó, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían violentamente. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio que Iori cubría sus labios con una de sus manos, y parecía indispuesto.

-Nanase-san, yo... Bu-buenas noches. –Dijo, entregándole las revistas al somnoliento muchacho de ojos carmín.

¿Qué había pasado?


	5. Primer beso

¡Se había confesado! Quería morir de pura vergüenza, ¿cómo se le había escapado aquella revelación de sus esquivos labios? ¡Ahora no podría mirarlo sin querer llorar!

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Iori. Dos días en los que se sentía culpable de casi haberle besado (más por el hecho de ser sin consentimiento, que el acto en sí), dos días en los que las prácticas se habían hecho absurdamente extensas, dos días de sólo "ensayar, cantar, ordenar, dormir, comer, existir", esto último por inercia, ya que se sentía tan mal, que si hubiera sido por él, hasta eso se le habría olvidado.

“Bueno, no es como que me arrepienta... ” pensó, notando que de verdad, sólo sentía culpa porque había sido rechazado. Pero quizás, y sólo quizás, Iori pensaba que fue culpa del sueño, y aquel beso debía ser para 'la chica que le gustaba a Nanase-san', así que podría escudarse en aquello y fingir que nada pasó, seguir siendo compañeros...

¡Ja! Como si él se fuera a rendir tan fácil. El pelirrojo sabía que el Izumi menor debía estar en un claro dilema moral, y entonces Riku debía cantarle al oído el sencillo par de palabras que lo volverían a comprometer (aunque aquello no estaba nada mal, eh) para que toda la situación acabara pronto, o con un rechazo, o... La verdad, él no esperaba que fueran algo después de lo que pensaba hacer, ¡claro que no! El de cabellos negros no era tan benévolo.

Todo sería una trampa. Riku tenía planeado ir a ver a Iori, encerrarse en un cuarto, y confesarle todo para que no pudiera huir... Y entonces ser rechazado para, por fin, superarlo.

-¡Iori! –Decidió ir a su cuarto, sabiendo que sólo ahí podría interceptarlo, ya que el de ojos obscuros llevaba tanto sin salir de ese lugar...–, tenemos que hablar.

Claro que estaba nervioso, la gelatina temblaba mucho menos que él.

-¿No estamos hablando ya? –Preguntó en defensa el nacido en enero, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Hay un tema para el que requiero que me mires. –Mencionó Riku, mientras trepaba al camarote, y veía la expresión de pánico del de cabellos obscuros.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Pero bájate de la cama, puede ser peligroso. –Iori bajó primero, y le extendió la mano para que el nacido en julio le siguiera.

-Entonces hablaremos en mi cuarto. –Riku cogió de la manga a Iori, el cuál suspiró hastiado, y le siguió, cerrando la puerta y dejando un eco notorio en su cuarto.

Una vez dentro de la otra habitación, Riku se aseguró de poner el seguro. Ahora sólo eran Iori, sus sentimientos, y él. Y estaba demasiado nervioso.

Tomó asiento en su cama, sintiendo las sábanas frías bajo las yemas de sus dedos sudorosos, y helados debido a los nervios.

Iori sólo podía mirar a Riku sonrojado. Al parecer, era consciente de la situación, y eso le daba seguridad a Riku, al punto de que palmeó la cama para que se acomodara a su lado.

El de cabellos negros le tomó la palabra, y se acomodó, sintiendo inmediatamente, la cabeza de Riku acomodarse entre sus muslos, boca arriba, observándole directamente a los ojos.

-Te-te extrañé. –Comenzó Riku, tartamudeando con ligereza, mientras Iori se crispaba un poco y sonreía cálido.

-Sólo fueron dos días en los que no hablamos, Nanase-san. –Respondió, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y miraba a otro lado.

-Pues, dos días sin la persona que me gusta son eternos, Iori. –Dijo velozmente, olvidándose de la sutileza.

Sintió como el mencionado dio un pequeño saltito tras esas palabras, y le sonrió algo incómodo.

-Eh... ¿eso querías decirme? –Preguntó, antes de intentar levantarse, fallando cuando Riku se volteó un poco y se sujetó a la cama–, Nanase-san, debo acabar el libro.

-Iori... Quiero intentar algo ¿podría, por favor? ¡juro no molestarte con mis sentimientos después de eso! –Sugirió, sabiendo que sería difícil cumplir aquello.

-Bueno... –Respondió, mientras se sonrojaba y palmeaba sus mejillas para detener esa reacción.

Riku se sentó, y tomó entre sus manos, ambas mejillas, sintiendo el calor abismal que escapaba de estas, y le obligó a mirarla.

El nacido en enero dedujo qué sucedería, y trató de retroceder, aunque no parecía que la idea fuese huir por asco, o por no quererle, parecía como....

... Si le temiera a su propia ley de no amar.

-Iori... –Suspiró Riku sobre sus labios, cerrando ligeramente sus ojos–, no huyas esta vez, por favor. –Exhaló sobre su boca, sintiendo correr algo sobre su espina dorsal–, desde esa vez, duele demasiado. –Murmuró, mientras los dedos que estaban apoyados sobre la mejilla, se desviaron a acariciar los labios de Iori.

-Nanase-san, yo... –La brecha entre ellos parecía ser acortada con lentitud, y sus labios se encontraron, poco a poco, en un muy delicado y suave contacto. Un beso que pareció hacerle ver muchos colores a Riku.

Agudizó sus sentidos. Escuchó el viento golpear la ventana, escuchó los pasos de todos caminando al exterior del cuarto, escuchó su propia respiración escapar debajo de su nariz mientras se movió suave, muy suave, contra los labios de Iori.

Sintió una sensación revoloteante sobre la barriga, un cosquilleo sutil que subió por su espina dorsal, escalofríos que le hicieron temblar, y más aún cuando Iori tomó de su muñeca y lo acercó a sí mismo, profundizando aquel sutil contacto que a Riku le parecía mágico.

No podía evitar sentir que quería tener más de esos labios con él.

**Author's Note:**

> No pregunten por qué empecé esto, ni yo lo sé (?) sé que debo acabar los otros, pero ¡Esta idea es atractiva! De igual forma, quienes quieran tomar esto y escribirlo con sus propias otp, háganlo, al menos yo le di este orden establecido, por primera vez no es un reto xD espero les guste, de aquí, no más notas de autora~


End file.
